December Romance
by demonita
Summary: He was everything a girl could die for. but is he really? Just when a certain redhead came to Hogwarts, everything around him changed. but betting is part of the plan right? blame Sirius for making him do that.


**

* * *

**

**December Romance**

_

* * *

_

_Getting to kn__ow the characters:_

Lily Anne Evans is a sixteen year old teen and muggle born. She has one sister named Petunia and both caring and supportive parents Mr. and Mrs. Evans. Her family belongs to the upper class of muggles, in short, they're rich. She studies in a school named Beuxbaton and she's the top student so far. She's very studious and mysterious. She seldom talk, she mostly listen and observe.

James Anthony Potter is the cleverest prankster in a school named Hogwarts together with his group called the Marauders. He's a quidditch player and he's really good at it. Girls fall for him easily because of his charming looks and sense of humor. He's always on the go and very gleeful. He's hobbies are impressing girls through his abilities, making mischief and last but not the least, making fun of Severus Snape and other Slytherins.

Sirius Black is the right hand of James. He's a good-looking heartthrob with long black hair and marvelous ocean blue eyes with a glint of mischief. He's funny and girls adore and fantasize him. He never had a real relationship with a girl before like James. They have many past relationships but that's just it. It's absolutely not a big deal to them.

Remus Lupin is the silent one of the Marauders. He is charming in a different way. He had this nice golden blonde hair (in a spike) and blue eyes with a glint of green. Girls also like him because of his cleverness and ability to understand people unlike both James and Sirius. He's studious and very considerate.

* * *

That's all. Peter Pettigrew is not included. I hate him. Have you guys seen Harry Potter 3? Peter looks awful.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter One: Foreign Exchange Student**_

Hogwarts castle was covered with a thick fog and rain was pouring down like mad. A flash of lightning appeared in the black cloudy sky. Students in the Great Hall were trying their best to listen to Professor Dumbledore and ignoring the horrid sounds of thunder.

"-As I was saying, dear students, there will be an important event coming this December twenty-forth. A masquerade ball will take place." Dumbledore announced with a glint of enthusiasm in his eyes. As the students heard the news, they were all excited and the bad weather outside seemed to be gone.

Many girls took a glance at the Marauders sitting on the last seats of Gryffindor table. Sirius was winking playfully at Ravenclaw girls and James was just smiling at the rest while Lupin did nothing.

Before Dumbledore could continue and the students busy talking, the Great Hall's door open with a thud together with another thunder. All eyes were now at a girl standing in the door, looking snobbish. She then walked forward.

"Oh, and please welcome with a warm applause our new foreign exchange student. That was quite an introduction there Ms. Evans." Dumbledore smiled.

The red-head just smiled (forcefully) and said "Sorry I was late, Professor Dumbledore, as you can see the weather outside is terrible and it was hard for me to get here."

Dumbledore just nodded and pointed a seat at the Gryffindor table. "She is now sorted in Gryffindor." He paused. "That's all for now, Let the feast begin!"

The food appeared. In the last of Gryffindor table, James was looking intensely at the new comer. She was beautiful in a simple way. She wasn't wearing any make-up but still she looks pretty. She had this shoulder-length red hair in layers and rare emerald green eyes. Her nose was perfect and her lips were a light-red and a glint of pink was painted on her cheeks naturally.

Lily Evans, noticing someone was looking at her; she stopped eating and looked up, unintentionally ended up with a boy with messy black hair.

She was looking at James Potter. He was cute in her opinion. Unruly black hair, nice sun-kissed skin, brown eyes and probably he had these four or six packs. She can tell because her late boyfriend was a quidditch player. Maybe he is too, she thought but another thought came to her mind, then she looked away which James thought was snobbish.

"Snobbish is she?" commented James. Sirius looked at him, puzzled and shook his head pitifully.

"Ah, a girl who doesn't stare at you for the first time?" Sirius teased and James slapped him on the back playfully.

"Shut up for Merlin's sake." He cursed, jokingly and Sirius laughed.

"You have plans?" Sirius asked, knowingly.

"I always do…" James smiled at Lily, who was eating her food silently. "...I'll make her fall for me."

Sirius snorted. "James Potter, making a girl fall for him…" he said. "…girls always do fall for you, mate."

"Nah…" James said, "She's different"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "I bet."

* * *

(Chapter End)

* * *


End file.
